


盾冬黑帮文——《看门狗》连载7

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬黑帮文《看门狗》连载7<br/>其他非肉篇幅更新在LOFTER<br/>警告：枪支、粗口、NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	盾冬黑帮文——《看门狗》连载7

看门狗（7）

James看着在车厢里整理好西服衣襟、强压住欲火的Steve，他英俊的脸上已褪去因为炙热而泛起的潮红，领带也打得一丝不苟，一切都无懈可击。甚至下车时已完全不见刚刚动情的痕迹。

James只觉得好奇，他从来学不会如何压抑快感。战争让生命里每一秒都极其宝贵，一帮及时行乐的亡命徒。

进了宅院，下了车他便跟在Steve身后，随着几个等候Steve多时的人一起进了大门。一场小会议正等待着Steve。

James知道自己不像Steve考虑的那么多，他的身上无一不散发着情欲的痕迹。  
无论是衣服上胡乱抓出的褶皱，还是被吸肿的嘴唇，更不要说凌乱的头发和蒙着氤氲的眼角。  
fuck，Steve你太他妈混蛋了，接个吻就差点玩儿死自己。

好了，现在在座的各位，包括Scott、Natasha和那个Sam，还有Steve几个港口的负责人，完全都没在听Steve说什么，全他妈在看自己。

Steve在前面坐得笔直，他的目光执着而凶狠，果断地给手下们安排着任务，就跟完全没刚才那回事儿似的。  
在会议结束前，一直想插话的Sam用一种很揶揄的语气，挤着眼睛问Steve：“你刚才在车上干嘛了？”

Steve一面冷静认真地看着文件，一面签着自己的署名，然后对着秘书点了一下头递过去。他活动了一下酸胀的肩膀，说：“吸了支烟，解解压。”

操，顿时James觉得所有人都知道了自己就他妈是那支烟。

不得不说，James确实很佩服Steve的领导能力，夜已深而Steve仍在有条不紊地听着手下们的汇报，当然这些都不是普通的汇报，是军火、枪支、港口，包括吞并党派和黑吃黑。

会议结束后，Steve叫上了弟弟Scott一起去卧室的书房谈话，作为Steve的唯一亲人，有一些任务是只有亲自交给Scott去办，他才放心。

不远处的两兄弟在罗马台灯下低声交谈着，声音忽远忽近，James觉得有点困意了，为了提神，他轻轻走到了书柜的前面，目光投向了那一排排厚厚的英文书籍。在粗略地浏览过一圈之后，James有点沮丧，微微垂着头，用眼神扫着那些金色的字母。

“你面前的那本书很好，要看吗？” 不知道什么时候结束了谈话的Steve，背着手站在了自己的身后。

“对不起恐怕我看不懂这个，Steve先生。” 不过James还是微微向前倾，眯着眼睛仔细看了看，“您知道的，我认识的单词不多......”

一只修长有力、带有好闻的钢笔墨水气味的手，从James的颈下绕了过来，粗糙的指腹轻轻揉擦James湿润的嘴唇，淫靡的触感像一股电流，瞬间麻痹了James的理智。

“这本书是马克·吐温的《镀金时代》。” Steve在身后用左臂打开书柜玻璃门，抽出了那本金色扉页的书籍，一边按压着James的下巴，一边翻开书。

指上的热气诱惑着James敏感的双唇。James低头一口轻轻含住Steve的指尖，用尖尖的虎牙摩擦着，含糊不清地说：“所以现在先教我认字对吧？”

一下子James就觉得天翻地覆，整间屋子旋转了一圈，他只觉得背脊被猛地一提，自己整个人被Steve掀了过来，直接仰面躺在大理石的办公桌上，桌子上的书籍资料胡乱的被Steve推下去。

“操......他妈的...” James准备破口大骂的嘴一下子被Steve压住，Steve毫不留情的使劲撬开他的嘴唇，两个人瞬间纠缠在一起，刚刚的压抑瞬间被释放，“妈的，Steve...”

James的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他说不出一句完整的话，激烈的亲吻纠缠出银丝，难舍难分。James痛苦的喘息着，半睁着眼眸，空洞的注视着前方，可是却看不清眼前的一切，只知道Steve正含着他的舌头，双手齐下的解着James的衣服。

“wait、wait、wait......我觉得...我们应该多了解一下。” James拼命地反抗着自己的欲望，躲闪着Steve的控制，“你是个男人，我也是男人，对吧？”

说完James又像后悔了一样，突然搂紧了Steve的后颈，双手紧紧抓着Steve肩头的西服，“对...妈的......我们都是男人，操......”

Steve停了下来，双手支在James的耳边，审视着身下不停跟自身欲望抗争的男人。他的视线扫过James吞吐的舌尖，被暴露出的腰肢，发红的胸膛，半张的嘴渴求着，还在犹豫的眼神。

Steve觉得自己下半身的欲望已经压抑到极限了。在车上他尚且还有理性，没有按住James分开的大腿直接办了他。一直到会议结束，脑子里都是他诱人的肉体。现在再忍得下去就他妈见鬼了。

他毫无预兆地将手伸进了James的腰下，一下子就卸了James战术腿袋里的一把手枪和匕首，使劲地扔在了自己的脚下，“去他妈的...你还想了解什么？”

“混蛋，别动我的枪...啊......”   
James觉得很丢脸，身为一个身经百战的雇佣兵，从来没有这么轻易的被卸了武器。他弯曲膝盖，下意识摸上了脚腕的袖珍手枪。

Steve察觉之后干脆直接抓住了他纤细的脚踝，然后把这只腿拉高，用半边身体压住James。当着James的面，直接拆了他腿上的这只枪，“宝贝儿，现在你身上还有什么？”

James干脆将腿伸直盘上了Steve坚挺的腰，嘴上不依不饶，“有本事你他妈就把我也拆了，混蛋。”

“shut up baby，我那天在飞机上就应该拆了你，小婊子。”   
Steve双手撕开了James薄薄的上衣，动情的抚摸着粉红的乳尖，轻轻地摩擦着，看着身下的男人一边呻吟一边闪躲。

“shit，你他妈......要玩儿就去玩儿女人的胸！” James无力地骂着，他的一条大腿无力地挂在Steve肩上，上半身赤裸的随他玩弄着。下体早已勃起难耐，但是Steve就是不碰那里，隔着布料的摩擦逼得James不停的供起腰来。

“你他妈......不是很能操吗？.......fuck......”   
James迷乱的开始用手摸向Steve的下体，他知道现在自己的样子一定就是个淫荡的婊子了，急不可耐地呻吟着，想要被操死在这里。

Steve抓着James颤抖的手，引导着，帮他找到了地方拉开拉链，一根火热坚庭的巨大阴茎无情的弹了出来，它早已勃起，滚烫的想要钻进某个人的身体里。

James抓着Steve的阴茎，操，这个人就他妈是毒药！毒药！

“我现在让你知道，我他妈有多能操。” Steve索性一把解开了James的皮带，整个拉下来他的内裤、牛仔裤和靴子，James就这么一丝不挂的张开在自己面前，蜜色的皮肤泛着肉欲的潮红色。

James主动分开了细长好看的大腿，一只手轻轻撸着自己的坚硬的下体，阴茎的顶端滴出几滴透明的液体，浑身散发着淫荡的气味。但是另一只手放在额头上，挡住了自己漂亮的眼睛，他知道自己现在已经没有理智了，但是第一次跟男人做，自己还是被干的那个，让他不知所措。

Steve的指尖在他的臀瓣间温柔的滑动，故意引起James一阵阵的颤栗，“你看上去很害羞，对吗？” 然后用两只手大力分开臀瓣，用龟头轻轻碰触着粉嫩的穴口。

一股麻痹的电流从底下顺着脊椎，直接电坏了James的大脑，他带着哭腔的呻吟，“要操......就快...趁我没后悔...fuck me please...Steve......help me...Steve...”

Steve突然慢了下来，使劲向两侧压开James的大腿，将粗大的龟头顶进了后穴，一股强大的吸力裹住了他的前端。James叫着瞬间顶起了乳尖，“啊...轻点...疼......”

Steve用手握住James的阴茎，他不想弄疼这个人，慢慢地压着他的腰，止步不前，然后用指尖摸着粉红穴口的褶皱，居高临下地问着：“除了我以外，跟其他男人做过吗？”

James发出难耐的低鸣，不停摩擦扭动着，咬着嘴唇，试图凶狠地呵斥Steve，但是这一丝声音，在Steve听上去就像发情的催化剂。

“没有，你满意了吗！你他妈是第一个干我的男人，禽兽......Steve你混蛋......fuck you......”

“那我现在就做禽兽该做的事！”   
得到满意答案的Steve也无法再坚持下去了。他的腰猛地用力向前挺进，将自己粗大坚硬的阴茎整根插入了James滚热的小穴，在翻弄出穴口的嫩肉，瞬间里面的湿软一下子包裹住他。

“呜.......啊.......你他妈怪物...禽兽......啊...轻...太大了......” 被顶得一动一动的James像一滩水，破碎的话语连不成句子。

“宝贝儿...Bucky....你是我的了......你真棒...宝贝儿......”   
Steve疯狂地抽插着，他感觉到James的身体有多么敏感。而一想到这具漂亮的肉体，全是因为自己而动情，底下的肉棒瞬间又发着烫，涨大了一点，想操得再深一点。

他无情地掠夺着James的身体，残忍而顽固地摩擦着，强劲地抽插在James体内，想要占有他的一切，霸占这个从血腥战场上捡回来的小宝贝儿。

James已经完全被操开了，他光着身子躺在桌面上，张开大腿送上蜜穴，皮肤变得敏感而淫秽。但面前的男人，除了从拉链弹出来的那根巨大的阴茎，他身上还完美的穿着三件套的衬衫西服，连颗扣子都没解开过，连一丝褶皱都没有，宛如一个绅士。

可是他唯一露出来的阴茎却在操着自己最要命的地方，而自己一丝不挂的张开在他面前，宛如一个婊子。

James感觉每次被Steve的阴茎无情摩擦着，体内那股快感都无以伦比。一边被无情的抽插着，一边被Steve用唇蹂躏着胸前的敏感。

“啊...操...Steve...”

“Bucky......把手拿下来，让我看看你......让我看着你...” 

Steve把James的手按在桌面上，与James脸对脸对视着，底下却发着狠不停地插进去、再抽出来、再插进去......

“你是我的婊子......” Steve一口咬住James的乳尖，James觉得脑袋已经开始真空，“对......我是你的婊子，操死我吧......” 

James觉得自己阴茎的顶端已经焦急地渗出一点粘稠的液体，他试着用手握住，但是手腕又一次被Steve钳住。

“妈的！你他妈又来......啊......放开...我......fuck...放开...妈的。” 

不能去触碰自己的下体，这种无法发泄的欲望彻底摧毁着James的意志，他凄惨的呻吟着。

Steve突然紧紧地压在James赤裸的身体上，贴着他的皮肤，用手按住他的锁骨，在他耳边发狠的说：  
“f-a-i-t-h-f-u-l，faithful，给我念！”

每说一个字母，Steve都残忍地顶住James体内最敏感的那点，致命的撞击着，James的眼睛蒙上了氤氲的色气，被蹂躏的眼泪流了出来。

随着Steve有节奏的撞击，James一声声地念着：  
“f-a-i-t-h-f-u-l...啊....faithful。”

“忠贞。”   
Steve咬着James的肩膀说。

“忠...啊...忠贞......Steve...”   
James听着黏腻的撞击声，从两人的结合处传来。

“继续！没我允许不许停。”   
Steve还没放过James，他来回大力挺腰，顶着肉穴里被操着的敏感点。

“f-a-i-t...-h-f-u-l....啊...忠贞...faithful......f-a-i-t-h-f-u-l...faithful......啊...Steve...忠贞......f-a-i-t-h-f-u-l...faithful......啊......” 

James被令人羞愧的绝顶快感碾压着，席卷着他每一根神经，他臣服在Steve之下，难以言喻的酥麻快感从结合处猛烈的传上来。

“很好...很好...做得好，宝贝儿...” 

Steve温柔的吻着他，摸着他的脸，听着他不停地重复着梦呓般的声音。他要这个词永远印在两个人的身体里。

“Steve...啊...啊啊......”   
James忘情的叫着，乳白色喷溅在Steve整齐的西装马甲上。Steve也快速狠狠的顶进了最后几下，最终深深的插在深处，将炙热的精液使劲地灌注在James的后穴里。

“你是我的了...Bucky，宝贝儿...” 

Steve最后轻柔地吻着James，擦着他的眼泪和汗水，轻轻的抱着他，吻着他的脸、他的唇、他伤痕累累的双臂，一直想吻进他的灵魂。Steve想说我爱你。


End file.
